Seductive Teacher (18)
by YaoiMaster1226
Summary: A fanfiction [:


Seductive Teacher;

Sammy slipped into his bed, bored of the day he was having. There was no action. Andrew had left for work an hour ago and Sammy was left home with his cousin Tyler.  
Sammy laid his head on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, listening to the footsteps pacing up and down the hall. Who was there?  
Tyler stormed into the room and walked over to Sammy's side, a determined look on his face.  
"What?" Sammy muttered unamused.  
"Teach me how to have gay sex," Tyler blurted out.  
"Wait wait wait woah. What?" Sammy laughed.  
"I'm serious. Teach me how to have gay sex. Women don't appeal to me. I was born to be gay," Tyler pleaded  
Sammy nodded, obviously pleased there was some action. He motioned Tyler onto his bed.  
"Usually it all starts like this," Sammy smirked.  
He crawled over to Tyler, hovering above him. He placed his forehead against Tyler's and looked him in the eyes.  
"You ready?" He seductively smiled.  
Tyler nodded.  
Sammy slammed Tyler's back against the bed and slammed his lips onto his.  
Sammy lightly bit Tyler's lip and slid his hands up his shirt. Tyler's skin was hot and he was embarrassed of his inexperience. Tyler was still a virgin after all.  
"Well the basics are making out, which you obviously need practice in" Sammy sighed, disappointed, "Take your pants off,"  
Tyler turned a cherry red. He was probably the shyest boy on earth, and he was just told to take his pants off.  
He slowly slid them down until they were at his ankles, and then he kicked them off.  
"Something that most guys like is when you do this," Sammy smirked.  
Sammy rubbed his hand over the bulge in Tyler's underpants, inciting a moan from the back of his throat. Sammy softly bit Tyler's bulge through his underpants, making Tyler flinch backwards.  
"You scared? Afraid to loose your virginity to a boy?" Sammy joked.  
Tyler shook his head, "No. I'm just not used to feeling something like that. You know I'm a straight up virgin. I've never once done anything to pleasure myself,"  
Sammy coldly laughed, "Your purity sickens me. We'll have to take care of that,"  
Sammy yanked down Tyler's underpants, revealing his untouched length. He stroked up and down making Tyler unconsciously thrust into Sammy's stroking. It felt so good to Tyler, with it being his first time and all. Loud moans came from the back of Tyler's throat, satisfying Sammy. He was such a good seductive teacher.  
Sammy smirked, "So now do you get how to give a successful handjob?"  
Tyler blushed, "I-I think so,"  
Sammy removed his pants and underpants, and nodded to Tyler, signaling he should try out what he just learned.  
With shaky hands, Tyler reached out to stroke Sammy's erection. His length was warm and soft. Obviously because Sammy had sex regularly. He stroked Sammy's whole length slowly and looked into his eyes to confirm he was doing it right. Sammy's lust filled eyes gave it all away. Tyler stroked faster making Sammy thrust into his stroking, as Tyler had done before.  
"Ah ah Tyler, you're good at this," Sammy moaned, "You might make me cum,"  
Tyler stopped and blushed, looking away, "Teach me something else,"  
Sammy pushed Tyler so his back was against the headboard. He put Tyler's whole length in his mouth and sucked it hard. He was being rough with Tyler because he was a bit annoyed with his inexperience. Sammy was used to having class A sex with Andrew, who is heavily experienced. He bobbed his head up and down faster and faster on Tyler's length. Tyler didn't know what to do so he ran his hand through Sammy's hair. Sammy lightly nipped the tip of Tyler's length making Tyler feel closer to his first orgasm. Tyler moaned a fierce moan. Sammy looked up into Tyler's eyes.  
"You want more?" Sammy lustfully asked  
"Y-Yes!" Tyler yelled a moan  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I- I don't know!" Tyler screamed overridden with pleasure.  
Sammy smirked. This boy was too pure.  
Sammy rubbed and sucked Tyler's erected length fast and hard- driving Tyler over the edge.  
Tyler arched his back in pleasure and released in Sammy's mouth. Tyler looked up at Sammy, breathing heavily "You do this everyday?"  
Sammy nodded, "Maybe next time I'll fuck you and show you what usually happens next. But right now- you're seductive teacher needs a break,"

And with that- Sammy was gone.


End file.
